Phantom Blade Online
by CaptianOfTheKeep
Summary: What if SAO and GGO were combined into deadly game. I'm pretty sure that there will be a lot more deaths and horror than SAO. It will be VERY different than the original story line. I'll try to do my best from straying TOO far from canon. ( KiritoxSinon ) Possible ( OCxYuuki )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WASSSSS UP! O.K, chapter one I hope it is good. Pls tell me what you think. Also, I'm going to put up a poll for my OC. Here it is**

**Should my OC have a unique skill (Yes or No), if so then which one?**

**1\. Dual Wield (Kirito will still have the skill)**

**2\. Clone (can make between 3 to 5 clones of himself depending on the skill mastery level. Clones are slightly weaker than player)**

**3\. Magic (self explanatory)**

**4\. Shifter (Is where he can turn into a titan [from Attack on Titan] that is 20 feet tall. Looks like Eren's Titan form. Skill mastery lvl. would be the time gauge [example; if his skill mastery was 1000, he could be a titan for 1000 seconds.])**

**5\. Life Exchange (can bring people back from the dead within 1 day [meaning if the person died yesterday, he could bring them back today] the penalty is that he loses 10 levels and the revived person starts at level 1 with shit gear. Also, He has to see the person, know there player ID and what lvl. they were on.)**

**6\. The ability to create OSS (original sword skills) for all weapons.**

* * *

**Also here is some writing info about my story,**

**This is either an A/N or and announcement.**

_'This is thoughts of the character'_

"And this is normal talking"

* * *

I stared at the metal helmet so coldly that I'm surprised that it didn't freeze right then and there. Looking over at the clock on the wall I saw that there was 5 minutes left until the official launch of PBO. '_sounds like a peanut butter brand if you asked me.'_ I thought while rolling my eyes. _Phantom Blade Online, _that definitely sounded cooler when you said the full name over the acronym. _'three minutes left,' _ I thought while looking at the clock. I turned my attention back to the NerveGear, wanting to smash it for making me wait so long for the game to officially launch. _'It's not the NerveGears fault, it's your fault for having such a short fuse when it comes to waiting for things that you like.' _One side of my mind said with a hint of smugness. _'shut up' _I thought back to myself. The alarm I had set on my computer went off and quickly turned it off, grabbed the NerveGear, put it on, and waited until 1:00. The remaining 2 minuted seemed like a billion years and not 120 seconds. When the clock hit 1:00, I said two words that would soon become hated all over Japan, "LINK START!"

Suddenly, my vision was filled with numerous bright colors that hurt to look at. After I did the start up sequence, I computer asked me to if I was who you were in the beta (no joke, it actually said that) and if I would like to keep my information. I pressed yes and came face to face with a black screen. **"Hello, who you were in the beta****, please chose between the two weapons the one that you would like to keep." **said a slightly robotic female voice.

_'9 out'a 10, the computer voicing isn't too great. But better that the Beta.' _I thought while grinning. _'hey, numbnuts. The computer asked you a question.' _ The pissy part of my brain said. Seriously, where did he come from?

Remembering the question, my first word was so intelligent, that it made me lose my train of thought, "Huh?" I know, genius. Your mind was just blown, "What do you mean chose, My class is dual user and my weapons are- oh, u SoB... you want me to chose between my sword and gun from the Beta?!" I exclaimed.

**"Yes"**

Upon hearing that, it just, I, wow. That seriously pissed my off, like, a lot. I simply just stood there making this irritated groaning noise for about, well, I don't know how long. Growling in anger I said, "Screw dis, I'll take my sword."

**"Thank you"**

"Your soooooooo welcome." I growled while spawning in the plaza.

Looking around, I noticed that I was one of the first to spawn. _'Great, I'm like, the first one in the game, awesome.' _ I thought sarcastically. I strolled down shopping street and bought a small handgun, just encase. Walking off to the abandoned field, I turned on my energy sword and sprinted forward, intent on reaching lvl. 5 before 5:30. After I had run about 30 yards, a slightly deformed pig spawned in front of me.

Like literately, in front of me.

Tripping over the mob, I landed on the ground head first and flopped forward, skidded several meters and came to a halt when my back hit a large, jagged, rock. Groaning I fell flat down while cursing my luck. _'I hope nobody saw that, if they did, man that would be horrifying.' _I thought while standing up. Looking over where the boar was, I saw it charging towards me and deciding to be a jerk and get revenge. Coiling my leg up for a kick, I struck it in the neck and I quickly pulled out my handgun, aimed and shot it three times in the head. Just enough to kill it. "I hope you felt that, ya' prick." I grumbled while shoving my gun back into its holster. Muttering curse words, I stormed of to go find another mob to take my anger out on. After stopping to kill several boars, I laid down and decided to take a nap.

After what seemed to be about 2 minuted, I felt something hard connect with my head and thigh. Snapping my eyes open, I looked around to see what had disrupted my WONDERFUL nap, ready to kill whoever, or what ever it was. What I saw, was, well a little unexpected. Two players, both girl by the looks of it, where near and on me. On was slowly standing up while brushing themselves off, and the other was rolling off my chest with her face beet red. Sitting up, I yawned and looked at the two females, rubbing my thigh and head while cursing, "What the heck?! Can't a man take a nap?! And why did you have to kick me in the head, the chest would of done its job just as well."

Glaring at me, one of them pointed their rifle at me, while the other leveled their sword. Reacting quickly, I pointed my phantom sword at the rifle user, and my handgun at the sword user. "Now-" I said while looking at them up and down, I concluded the fact that they were noobs. Inching their weapons closer, I noticed that they both had blushes on their faces. _'oh Fick! They probably think that I just checked them out! SAHFAGLBSFASFJH A... I hate my life.' _I thought while putting down my weapons. Gently pushing their weapons away from my head I continued, "-I don't want to die on the first day. Let's put the dangerous toys away and start over, Shall we?"

Attempt Diplomatic approach? _Check.__  
_

Glaring at me, they re-pointed their weapons at my face.

Get girls accept diplomatic approach? _Failure._

Frack.

"O.K, you guys are obviously like me, not diplomats, great. How 'bout I teach you how to play the game too a Beta Level, and I can keep my life? Good?" I asked, knowing that I had just scored a point.

The two girls look at each other, traded a few words, before looking and me and the one with the rifle said, "Alright. BUT, if you kill us or intentionally harm us, I'll blow your balls off."

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Fair enough, but if YOU intentionally harm me, I chop your breast off."

She simply nodded and said, "touche."

Standing up, I stretched and rubbed my eyes and started to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going! I thought you were going to teach us!" One of the girls yelled.

Not looking back, I replied, "I am, but I can't teach you on a cleared out field, now can I?"

After a few seconds, I heard the sound of approaching footprints. When they reached me, I started walking again.

"Sooo.. I'm Yuuki." The girl with the sword said. I simply nodded my head and and continued to walk forward. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she asked, clearly surprised that I didn't say anything. "Once your friend tells me her name, I might returns the favor." I said.

"Sinon." was all the other player.. ehem, Sinon.. said.

"Soo... what's your name?" Yuuki asked while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I hesitated for a moment before saying, "... Eren."

Yuuki looked at me before smiling at me and saying, "soo, you're an Attack on Titan fan, huh?"

I stared at her in surprise. I didn't expect her to know that. It was a old anime, almost ten years old. I nodded and continued to walk forward. after about five minutes of walking, we came to a field that had multiple boars roaming about. I looked at Sinon and pointed to the nearest boar, which was about 25 meters away. "Kill it."

"From here?!" she replied, shocked apparently. I nodded.

"But I- that's- I can't- ahh!" she yelled as I swept her feet from under her and put her in a sniping position. Laying on top of her, I aimed the gun and whispered, "Calm down. A sniper has to be calm and collected or else she is nothing. Breath, close your eyes, collect your thoughts." She did as I said and slowly opened her eyes. "Umm, Eren, what's the pulsing green circle in the middle of my vision?" she asked while looking at me. "That is what I call the shooting circle. Your bullet will land somewhere inside that circle. The easiest way to make it narrow and stop pulsing would to get closer, but the other option would be to calm down. The pulse rate of the circle increases as your heart rate increases." I answered. She nodded and slowed her breathing, aimed and pulled the trigger back. The bulled hit the boar in the head, killing it. Sinon stood up and sighed. She looked at me and asked, "Like that?" I laughed and nodded. Walking forward, I started to explain the game a little bit.

"PBO has two different combat systems. One is an assist, while the other is a combat ability. Sword Skills and Prediction lines. The Prediction line assist is activated automatically when someone points a gun at you and has their finger on the trigger. The only time that this doesn't apply is to a snipers first shot. Everybody has that assist. Sword skills only apply to melee weapons, hence the name Sword Skills. They are activated when you.. well, let me just show you." Pulling out my sword, I continued, "There are also two types of weapons in this game, Energy and Physical. Energy weapons are light and accurate, that applies to both swords and guns; While physical weapons are normally heavy and focus mostly on fire rate and damage. Metal blades have a much higher damage output the energy swords." I finished.

"Then why do you use and energy sword?" Yuuki asked as my sword started to glow with a blue hue. I shot forward and sliced upward into a boar before jumping over it and lunging forward, causing the mob to shatter. "Because," I said while walking back over to them, "-you can't deflect bullets with a physical blade. Well, technically, you **_can_** but it takes roughly 100 durability out of your blade, as for a energy blade, it has no ill effect at all." She simply nodded before an excited light shined in her eyes. "Was that a Sword Skill? It was beautiful!" She asked. I nodded and turned my energy sword off before I looked at her and said, " Your first target." while pointing a random direction.

"A.. a rock?" she asked. I slowly turned my head about 100 degrees to the right and saw that I was indeed pointing to a rock. "No, the boar ten paces to the left of the rock." I sighed while siting on said rock. She looked at me and I and said, "Go ahead, eat your heart out." She grinned and charged forward with a yell. After about thirty seconds, Yuuki flew backwards and landed next to me. I grinned at her and said, "Impressive, I could do better than that a age seven. Try using a sword skill." She glared at me and said, "Well, why don't you tell me how."

I shook my head and made a Tsk-Tsk sound, "so bossy," I started, " But, I'll give into your demands. You need to remember you initial motion input, it's important-"

"I get that," she said, cutting me off, "but the boar keeps moving around."

"- If you time your motion input right," I said while picking up a small rock, "and activate a sword skill," I paused while lifting the rock to a position next to my head. Suddenly, the rock started to glow a deep red. After a few seconds, I threw the rock, watching as Yuuki's face lit up in wonder as the rock created a small **_boom _**as it left my hand. The rock hit the mob in the rear end, leaving a small red dot in its place. I grinned and whispered, "Booty bang, nice."

Turning to look at Yuuki, I continued, "The system will ensure that the skill connects." The boar turned its attention to me and started to paw the ground. Yuuki start to mutter something that sounded like, 'motion input' but I wasn't entirely sure. I grunted as the boar slammed into my waiting palms. "Here's an easier way to look at it," I spat out while wrestling with the boar, rather gracefully, might I add. I heard Sinon giggling in the background and I glared at her. " Add a slight pause to your strikes, and when you feel the skill begin to activate, drive it home." I grunted as I slammed the mob's face into the ground. Yuuki repeated what I said a couple of times before she gasped and held her sword at an angle. After a few seconds, the sword started to glow a pale blue. I grinned and kicked the boar in her direction. Yelling, Yuuki unleashed the sword skill and shot past the mob, leaving a clean, but ugly red line in her place. The boar shattered int polygons and Sinon and I walked over to congratulate her, only my instincts told me to duck, "Sinon, Yuuki, duck, now." I whispered and quickly unsheathed my phantom blade and spun it around, deflecting a bullet. I heard multiple yells and the sound of approaching footsteps. "Frack, PKers." I cursed and looked at the two girls.

"Sinon, go find a good place to hide and go all 360 no scope on the SoBs. Show no mercy, caus' they won't show any to you. Yuuki, go with Sinon and protect her." The two girls nodded and ran off.

I turned my attention to the several players that now surrounded me.

I looked at them and flipped each one of them off.

I spun my sword around and said, "If you want my stuff, crap, or whatever, you might want to wait a while. Caus' I just went."

And all hell, broke loose.

* * *

**A/N: And done!**

** I had fun writing that.**

**I hope you guys had fun reading it.**

**I'll try and post the next chapter before March.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, SO I'M SORRY!**

**I'VE LOST MY WRITING TALENT!**

**Well, for SAO that is.**

**I'm Just a little tired of knowing that I have people waiting for me, so I've decided to do this.**

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**Good bye all!**

**I'll write when I have a good idea!**


End file.
